Naruto: World edition
by MagicMitch67
Summary: Story I was gonna write in third grade, but didn't. Now in 9th grade, and gonna work on it just to say I wrote a shit story. If you actually like it, let me know. I'm not very active on this, but I might respond. Thanks!


( **Author's Note: I've never watched Naruto in about ten years. Honestly, I'm only doing this because I was gonna write this in third grade, but I was stupid back then, so I lacked the skill. If you see some canon errors or stuff like that, try to ignore it. This story is pretty much a mix of stuff that might, and might not have made sense in a 'real' Naruto story. With that out of the way, enjoy, I guess. I'm making this for myself to look back on in ten years, so if you don't like it, let me know lol. i probably won't come back to this, so whatever.)**

"North American International U14 Men's Boxing Finals: Patrick "The Newfie Nightmare" Murphy Vs Auston "The Heartbreaker" Michaels! Tuesday, December 6th 2002. Order your tickets now!" The sign at the front of the Shark Tank a long day of training at the local gym, I knew I was ready to take home my first international title. The media was hyping me up as the next big fighter, destined for multiple championships and a damn good future in Boxing.

I already knew that though, I'm the greatest fighter in the world, and it sure won't be a mick from Newfoundland that's going to take ME down. I've gotten a few days off before the big fight, after I knocked out this one Cuban guy. Third round, I think. He was an angry motherfucker, too. Glad I won't see his ass anytime soon. The walk home was long, it didn't help that it was raining buckets out in this shithole. Seriously, is it that hard to give the legendary Heartbreaker a ride home, rather than have him freeze his ass off in the rain? Assholes, all of them.

As I was getting closer to my house, I could hear footsteps behind me. Not many people have walked the same path I haveduring my time in this festering pimple of a city, so it was a bit odd to feel the presence of another person. "Hey, fuckhead. Turn around." The voice says to me. I know that voice, it's Luis Reyes, 'The Pride Of Cuba', what a joke.

"Didn't think a boat rower like you would care so much about one fight." I snap back at him. "Fuck you, you fuckin Guido! You know that fight was rigged! You faked an injury in the middle of the match, you cheap grease ball!"

"It's not faking if I slugged you face for another 30 seconds, eh Cube?" Luis moves closer to me, as if I'm afraid of him. If he thinks the semi-finals were bad, he'll see how bad I can REALLY get. The streetlights suddenly flash on,so I try and get a better look at him. He's wearing some goofy tie dye shirt, black aviators, and jogging pants two sizes too small on him, I'm horrified. "Look at you.. leather jacket, greased up hair, denim jeans.. you a real fuckin laposta, Auston. Why did your parents even give you an american name, if you a pure fuckin guido?" He laughs loudly.

While he's distracted, I quickly gave him a shot to the jaw. He turns his head briefly, but quickly recovers and gives me a pretty rough uppercut. "You think I'm fucking joking, Greaseball?!" He says, as he rips my jacket off. He then lets out a series of hits. Normally, I wouldn't be hurt much by these, but at the rate he's throwing them..

"You wanna fuck with me now?!" He hits me in the lip, as blood spurts on my shirt. I see two more hits coming my way, and as the first one connects, I prepare for the next beatdown. However, as my swollen eyes prepare for the knockout blow, I see his hand fall out of view. "Let go of my big brother, you meanie!" Shit. Out of all the times my little brother decides to stick his head in..I was about to knock this rafter out, too! Luis looks at me, than at my brother,and than finally lets go of me. "Good luck.. champ. I'll be cheering you on tomorrow..." He walks away from us, laughing as he does so. I pick my jacket up, it's completely drenched, so I leave it out to dry.

"Wow, bro! He was gonna hurt you real bad, wasn't he? That is... until the mighty Vincent stepped in and saved the day!" He said, as he flexed boldly. I couldn't help but smile at him. Even though he gets on my nerves far more than he helps me out, he's still family, and I love him. "Yeah, yeah.. you did good, alright? What more do you want me to say?" I tell him playfully. "Weeeell.. How about you cook me a nice gourmet dinner while we wait for daddy to come home?" I try to keep my smile, knowing damn well that a piece of shit like him wouldn't be home anytime soon. "Anything for Vinny." I smile. "Yahoo! You're the best brother ever! Lets go Auston! Let's go Auston!" He marches around the house while chanting my name. It's cute, I guess.

"What am I gonna do with him?" I think to myself, while putting Vinny's TV dinner in the microwave. That was his definition of 'Gourmet', I don't know weather to feel amused or sorry for him. After a quick heat up in the microwave, Vinny chows down the TV dinner and heads off to bed, hopefully for the night.

Every time I hear someone speak about my father, I get bad memories...

 _" **Daddy! Daddy! When are you gonna be back?" "Soon, Vinster, soon..." He pats Vinny's head down,**_

 _ **and then turns to me. "Now, Auston... you know your father has to fight the... 'bad people', right?" I turn to the TV, which was filled with nothing but coverage on 9/11. After all, it only happened about a week ago when he left. I turn back to**_ _ **him, and nod my head. He gives a small smile. "That's my boy... Now, before I go, I need to give you a few things." He says, opening his wallet. To my surprise, he pulls out a few hundred dollar bills and hands them to me.**_

 _ **"Guard this with your**_ _ **life. It's enough to hold you over for the next few months. But there's something I need to tell you before I leave." "Yes?" I look at him, my heart still pounding, either from sadness or excitement, or maybe both. "You and Vincent are gonna be**_ _ **moving away from New Jersey for a little while.. don't worry! Once I come back, we'll all move back to Jers-" "B-But what about my boxing?!" I scream out, knowing that it was the only thing I really loved in life.**_

 _ **I could feel my stomach ache, how**_ _ **could he do this to me and Vinny? Besides Vinny and Dad, it's the only thing I care about! "I've got that sorted out, Auston. You'll be meeting your new manager tomorrow, once you get to San Jose.." San Jose?! That's on the other side of the country!**_ _ **What's my dad thinking by moving me there? I want to scream out, but I'm afraid i'll scare Vinny. I keep listening, hoping for at least SOME good news. "Lastly, you'll be com-" Suddenly, I hear someone loudly knocking at the door. My father calmly**_ _ **opens the door, and three strange looking men stare at him from the outside. One looks about 80 years old, he seems more normal then the others, but that's not saying much. He still gives me the creeps. The guy next to him is wearing some sort of**_ _ **army camo, but he's wearing a mask over his face, so I can't really see him. The last guy is the one that really gets me. Even though it was the middle of the night, his long black hair and pale white skin still stick out like a sore thumb.**_

 _ **"Jackhammer Joe... In the flesh!" The old man says, hugging my father. "It's been a while, Donny." He says, patting the old man on the back. Donny then points at my father, a smile on his face: "I remember... you were the BEST fighter in the world,**_ _ **won every regional, national, international, Olympic gold, and every other title you could win... but you never went pro... stayed loyal to me.. that's inspiring, you son of a bitch." He and my father begin laughing hysterically, but all I can focus on is**_ _ **that pale skinned guy... he's been looking at me for the past few minutes now, almost studying me, in a way. He gives me a grim smile. I turn away, not wanting to look into those disgusting eyes of his. "Now, you ready to kill some terrorists?"**_

 _ **"As ready as I'll ever be." My father says. He pats me on the back, and as he gets in the car with Donny, the pale skinned man is still here, standing in front of me and Vinny. "Now, friends... It's time for me to take you to the home of the sharks.."**_

 _ **He gives us a chilling smile once again. "San Jose."**_ I snap out of my daydreaming session, and realize I've been thinking about him for the past hour! I look at the clock: 2:30 on the dot. I spend a few more minutes practicing my punches, and thenI head to bed, getting some much needed rest.


End file.
